


One Laugh a Day Gets the Doctor to Stay

by DerpyMuffinz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Keith is pretty, Lance is bi and has it bad for Keith, M/M, Minor hint about Pidge so I guess spoilers? Not really tho, gays in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMuffinz/pseuds/DerpyMuffinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lance discovers something very interesting about the Red Paladin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Laugh a Day Gets the Doctor to Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puncertainty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puncertainty/gifts).



> Just a brief thingy to say happy bday dude! Ily stay cool. Also this entire thing is based off of a dream I had literally this morning and I wrote it within a two to four hour period of constant procrastination and snack breaks. It's not great, but I hope you like it anyway. Maybe it'll lead to more Klance shenanigans in the future.

“Start Training level three.”

Keith’s robotic opponent dropped from the ceiling and immediately took a fighting stance. Keith mimicked it, pointing his bayard at the robot and preparing to fight. Without warning, the robot leaped, swinging its sword. Keith blocked with his bayard, and the two weapons glanced off of each other. He swung with his weapon and the robot blocked with equal strength. They fell into a routine of swinging and blocking, Keith’s body acting before his mind could.

_Swing._

_Parry._

_Block._

He slowly began to back up, trying to pin the robot against the wall, but he still couldn't get in any good hits. Keith growled in frustration, rolling to avoid a swing and kicking the robot in the chest. He _would_ defeat this thing, and move onto level four, no matter how long it took. With a swell of determination, he went completely on the offensive, attacking with speed that barely gave his opponent time to react. The robot was trying its best to defend, but Keith was too strong, too fast. Keith knocked the robot’s sword out of its hand, and backed it against the wall. _I'm going to beat it!_

He raised his sword and prepared to impale the robot in the chest, to finally beat level three. Victory was close, but apparently not close enough, because when Keith attempted to stab the robot and end it all, it ducked and made a dive for its weapon. Without a robot to stop his momentum, Keith slammed into the wall, his foot taking the brunt of the impact. Pain jolted up his leg and he hissed, clutching his foot.

“End training sequence!” He heard the robot whirr to a stop, which relieved him greatly (last time, the robot decided that it didn't _want_ to end the training sequence. _Thanks for that, Allura_ ).

“Keith? You okay?” He looked up to see none other than Lance standing at the entrance to the Training deck.

Keith rolled his eyes and snapped out, “Just peachy! Because I _love_ slamming my feet into walls!” Lance rolled his eyes, crossing the wide space and approaching Keith. He glanced down at where Keith was balancing on one leg.

“Should we take a look at it?” Keith flexed the muscles in his foot as much as he could in his boots, clenching and unclenching his toes. When only a slight twinge of lingering pain was felt, he stood evenly on his feet and crossed his arms.

“I'm fine.” Keith glared at Lance, hoping to deter him from furthering the conversation. Something mischievous and teasing flickered in Lance’s eyes, and before Keith could react, Lance scooped him up in a fireman’s carry. It wasn't effortless, however as Keith could feel Lance’s arms shaking from the effort.

“Lance. _Put. Me. Down._ ” He simply smirked, that teasing look remaining in his eyes. His posture screamed _fight me_.

“Nope, I've never denied a patient in need! Dr. Lance is on the case!” Keith rolled his eyes and let Lance carry him to his bedroom. The blue paladin was quite obviously struggling with the task, but for some reason he seemed extremely determined to do it. It warmed Keith’s heart in inexplicable ways, seeing as the only person who would truly go out of their way for him was Shiro, which wasn't saying much considering Shiro’s fatherly nature. The doors slid open and Lance set Keith on his bed gently.

“My hero,” he said in a flat tone, enjoying the way Lance’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Keith also became annoyed, however, when Lance tried to take off his boots.

“What’re you doing? Leave my shoes alone.”

‘Nuh-uh, my bed, my rules. Shoes off, red.” Keith sighed in defeat while Lance discarded his shoes, and his left sock. Keith attempted to retract his foot, but Lance held it firmly.

“Just let me do this, ‘Kay? Worst case scenario, there's something wrong. I just don't wanna to have to tell some innocent space alien that Voltron can't save them because you sprained your ankle.”

“But there's nothing wrong.” Lance gave him a very Shiro-esque look, one that told him to shut up and listen. Keith fell silent, deciding that letting Lance play doctor couldn't hurt him. Firm fingers felt the jutting bones of his ankle and down the tendons of his foot, feeling for anything out of place. Lance’s fingers trailed down the arch of his foot before reaching Keith's toes, rolling each one experimentally. After the thorough - read: annoying - inspection, Lance flashed Keith a smug grin and reached for Keith’s sock.

“See? That wasn't so bad. Now you can go back to brooding, or whatever you do in your spare time,” he taunted, going to pull the sock back onto Keith's foot when it happened. A full-body shiver rushed through Keith’s body as Lance’s nails accidentally brushed against the ball of his foot. The accompanying tiny giggle and wavering smile were taken in by wide blue eyes.

“There is no way,” Lance murmured, looking from Keith’s foot to his face. Part of him thought that he had somehow missed an injury, and _that_ was the cause of Keith's, for lack of a better word, flail.

“All the dog piles and wrestling matches, all the times we've asked you, and you straight-up denied it.” Keith nervously tried to pull his foot from Lance’s grasp, but the blue paladin refused to loosen his grip. It seemed Lance was reaching the conclusion that Keith dreaded, because his lips tilted up into a curious smile.

“But no one ever tested it.”

Lance gently traced a single finger up the arch of Keith’s foot and his “patient” snorted, unable to keep the smile off of his lips. And thus, like the engine of a spaceship turning over, Lance’s eyes revved to life in understanding. His curious smile shifted into a wicked smirk, and Keith knew he was done for.

“You're ticklish, aren't you?”

“ _Lance_ ,” he said in a warning tone, prepared to bolt out of the room if Lance so much as _blinked_. Said blink occurred (no, he was not being dramatic, if Lance obtained any sort of power then even a blink could be dangerous), and Keith jumped up and tried to make a run for it.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance mimicked, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist and dragging him back to the bed. He threw Keith down and proceeded to wrap his arm around Keith's calf, effectively trapping the un-socked foot that was currently trying to kick him. He raised his eyebrows and waited, as if expecting Keith to admit his sensitivity. And maybe if he had, he would've been spared, but his pride was too great. The red paladin remained silent, still trying to free his foot and in general, flee. Lance couldn't allow that to happen, however, so he decided to have a little fun.

He skittered his fingers all over Keith's feet, and the nervous energy that had been building inside of him poured out in the form of unrestrained giggles. Keith squealed and arched his back, rolling around on Lance’s bed in a comical fashion.

_It tickled._

Keith didn't know what he was expecting, honestly, but certainly not this. As a child being bounced from orphanage to orphanage, he hadn't exactly had the chance to be pinned down and “tortured”. Thus, Keith's body didn't know how to react to this sudden change. His leg jerked and twitched, trying to escape along with the rest of his body. Without meaning to, Keith kicked Lance in the back, hard.

“Ow! That was mean!”

“I'm sohorrhehey!” No matter how hard he tried not to, he still ended up kicking Lance again. The blue paladin decided to do something about this, in his own special way.

“Why hello friend!” Lance cheerfully greeted and grabbed Keith's other foot, ignoring the shouts of protest and idle threats pouring from his teammate. That was all the time Keith had before he was sent into another fit of giggles, when Lance started attacking both feet. After a few more moments of giggly protests and half-hearted threats, Lance released Keith's legs, and he immediately tried to pull them to his chest.

“Nuh-uh, I don't think so! Who said I was done with you?” Lance grabbed Keith's knees and used them as leverage to pull the red paladin closer. The kick to Lance’s side was involuntary, and so was the fit of giggles that followed. _That's gonna bruise._ Lance pinched and squeezed at Keith's knees and laughter poured from his throat, high-pitched and bubbly. Just hearing it was enough to make Lance’s stomach do backflips. To distract himself from something he _definitely_ shouldn't be feeling, he decided to tease Keith some more.

“You know, when I was younger, my mom told me if your knees were ticklish, then you like someone. Who’re you crushing on, Keithy? Hmmm?” Keith couldn't even respond, he simply covered his face to disguise the blush coloring his cheeks and muffle his warm laughter.

“T-that's total bullsh-” Keith jolted when Lance spidered his fingers behind his knees.

“Such language will _not_ be tolerated,” he chided in a terrible impression of Allura. The terrible impression combined with the incessant prodding at his knees sent him spiraling into another fit of giggles.

“I can't believe you're this sensitive! Who would've guessed that Mr. Angsty McSpace Mullet was _ticklish_ , of all things?” Lance grinned when Keith attempted to glare at him. Lance straddled Keith's hips and sat, grin widening when his teammate attempted to escape. He squeezed Keith's side experimentally and was delighted to find that the result of this action was an hands-down adorable squeal from Keith.

“Lance, so help me _I will throw you out the airlock myself_ -” Keith’s threat was cut short by another squeal that left his lips, caused by Lance’s fingers poking at his sides. Lance took that opportunity to truly look at Keith. His eyes were closed and slightly watery, lips stretched into a forced but bright smile. His face was flushed and the giggles fell from his lips echoed throughout the room. The sight gave birth to a prickling desire to reach out. It rose higher and higher, in his throat, his head, his heart, every fiber of his being aching to reach out and touch. Lance was torn. Torn between giving into this fierce desire and not wanting to cross his boundaries.

His hand raised itself before he could come to a clear decision. He brushed his thumb gently over Keith's cheek, marveling at how soft the skin was. Keith's giggles were beginning to slow, lovely violet eyes opening and resting upon Lance. Unable to resist, the blue paladin leaned down and pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips. It was everything Lance had ever dreamed of, warm and soft. It made the raging bisexual in him _very_ happy, to say the least. He pulled away, blue meeting violet.

Time stood still for six heartbeats.

Realization hit him and needles prickled at his spine, cold and sharp, tainted with regret and fear. The feeling melted away in a wave of warmth, blush flooding his entire face and creeping down his neck as the shade of his skin began to match the color of Keith's lion, scarlet like flames. Lance scrambled back, and fell off the bed in the process. A loud ding echoed through the room, and Allura’s voice came over the intercom.

_“Attention Paladins, dinner is ready!”_ Using that as his excuse, Lance bolted out his bedroom door and through the many corridors of the castle, leaving a very confused Keith behind.

                                                            -•-•-•-•-

Lance distanced himself from Keith as much as physically possible. He sat at the end of the table and made a point not to speak to him. His jokes took a new focus, since Keith was usually the butt of said jokes. He scarfed down his dinner -goo, as always- as fast as possible (his speed compared with Hunk’s, which was quite impressive), hoping to escape. He succeeded, fleeing to his bedroom and flopping on the now empty bed. The sheets were still warm from Keith, and the ghost of his laughter still seemed to hang in the room, reminding Lance of the events that had previously occurred. He groaned, throwing his arm over his face, and without meaning to, fell asleep.

His mind drifted in and out of consciousness, memories and thoughts twisting and molding into dreams and whims, possibilities and fantasies. It was peaceful and quiet, but somehow chaotic, resembling a very familiar personality who had been present moments before. He was awoken from his nap by a loud banging on his door, an incessant pounding beat that matched his now forming headache. He walked over to the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he blindly smacked the wall, looking for the button that opened the door.

“No, I won't help with any experiments, and I most _certainly_ do _not_ want to try your Créme Goo-lé.”

“Well how lucky for me that I'm not here for either of those things.” Lance’s eyes widened.

“Keith!” He despised how _happy_ and _desperate_ he sounded, and immediately coughed, trying to play off his excitement and shift his voice into a neutral tone. He couldn't vouch for his manliness, however, because the red paladin slammed him into the wall, and despite being slightly shorter than him, Keith seemed to tower over Lance in that moment.

“So do you want to tell me what that was earlier?” Lance swallowed nervously, cheeks gradually turning pink again. Keith's presence was _intense_ , and the previous emptiness of the room seemed to immediately disappear under his stare. He smelled slightly stale (from the goo, there was absolutely no way to remove the scent, it seeped into _every_ article of clothing) and lingering whiffs of Lance’s cologne clung to him, as if desperate to make a mark. His eyes stared intensely into Lance’s, prompting an answer he wasn't prepared to give.

“Um, w-well I...You looked really cute, and I couldn't help myself… You're really pretty too, but that doesn't make sense because _girls_ are pretty, and unless you're pulling a Pidge, I highly doubt that's the case? But you looked really cute a-and in general really nice, so I just kinda went for it. I know you probably hate me now and I'm sorry-” Keith chuckled, amusement flashing in violet eyes.

“Lance?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Shut up.” Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s, his hands cupping the nervous boy’s cheeks. Lance’s hands, as if acting separate from his brain, gravitated to Keith’s waist and pulled him closer. Lance’s lips moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses down the crook of Keith's neck. Keith groaned, tilting his neck back to allow better access. Lance’s blood boiled over the fact that he alone was able to do this, that there wasn't someone in his place that would ensure his love was unrequited. Each kiss burned stronger than the last, and this time Lance gently nibbled on Keith's neck, as if asking permission to move further. Instead he received a soft giggle.

“What is it?” Lance’s lips paused their ministrations, drinking in the beautiful sound.

“That tickles, idiot.” His heart did somersaults, and his lips quirked up into a smile. Lance’s lips returned to Keith's, slotting together like puzzle pieces kept apart for far too long. Time seemed to stop for them, the only thing existing in their little world was each other. Keith pressed Lance against the wall, bringing his roaming hands to rest on the blue paladin’s sides as their bodies pressed together. Their kiss was interrupted once again, this time by a snort. Keith's eyebrows furrowed, because he was _not_ the culprit.

“S-sorry, it's just...your hands.” Keith looked at where his hands were currently placed, seeing that his fingers had curled into Lance’s sides. He blinked a few times, as if processing what had just occurred. Lance watched Keith's expression morph from confusion into a devilish smirk, and swallowed nervously. He tried to back up, but could go nowhere considering the wall behind him.

“Keith? Come on buddy, you wouldn't attack me would you? W-we were having a moment! I held you in my arms! _Keith, don't you dare_ -” In that moment, Lance was extremely grateful that the walls were soundproof, because the entire castle would've heard his dorky laughter echoing off of every surface.

  
                                                            -•-•-•-•-

In another part of the castle, Princess Allura had been awoken by a small mouse tugging on her dress. She smiled and lifted it up to her shoulder, listening to it squeak new information into her ear. Her expression immediately changed from tired confusion to shock, and she bolted upright, almost flinging the poor creature from her shoulder. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, as she felt she shouldn't be hearing what the mouse had to say.

_“Lance and Keith were doing what?!”_

  
_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Lions are red or sometimes blue  
> Lions can be green or yellow, even black too  
> Their team is weird, maybe a little gay  
> But even still, Voltron's paladins wish you  
> A Happy Birthday
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday bro!


End file.
